


A Drunk Driver

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: A drunk driver crashes into Jim's truck





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday prompt 'liquor'

A Drunk Driver

by  Bluewolf

They were halfway to the PD when a car shot out from a side street and crashed into the driver's door of the truck, pushing it across the street before the two vehicles were brought to a halt by hitting a light pole.

Jim and Blair sat for a moment, slightly stunned by what had happened; then Blair scrambled out, Jim pushing himself across the truck to get out on the passenger side because his door was firmly held shut by the car. As he jumped to the ground, he was aware of Blair already calling in the accident.

Jim made his way around the front of the truck and approached the car. The driver wasn't trying to move, but didn't _look_ hurt. Jim pulled the door open, and growled as he smelled the liquor on the man's breath.

"Drunk driver!" he growled, and Blair passed on the information as Jim returned his attention to the drunk man. "Your name, _sir_?"

"Andy Gregg. What happened?"

"What happened is that you're too drunk to be driving!" Jim snarled.

There could be no mistaking the complete lack of understanding on Gregg's face. "Drunk?" he mumbled. "I don't drink. Ever."

"Were you at a party last night?"

"A friend's birthday party. Just on my way home."

"So what were you drinking?"

"Tomato juice."

"And what was in the tomato juice?"

"Just... straight tomato juice. I don't drink alcohol."

An ambulance pulled up beside them, a Patrol car just seconds behind. Before the EMTs took the man away to be sobered up, Jack French, in the Patrol car, breathalysed him, then said, "We need a blood test too." One of the EMTs nodded, and the ambulance set off.

"How bad?" Jim asked.

"I'm surprised he didn't pass out before he even got into his car," French said.

"I think we need to find out where this party was," Jim said. "Have a word with the guy who organized it. Because there's something here that sounds odd... "

It took some time to get the two vehicles picked up. Gregg's car had clearly been totalled, but the truck was repairable. And then they had to call out someone to see to the hapless light pole that was leaning over at an awkward angle. Finally, French and his partner drove Jim and Blair to the PD.

As they walked into the bullpen - "Ellison! Sandburg! My office!"

Already halfway to Jim's desk, they changed direction and joined Simon in his office.

"I heard about the accident," Simon said. "Exactly what happened?"

"The other driver was on his way home from a party, and whoever let him drive in the state he was in was an irresponsible idiot," Jim growled.

"Well over the limit?" Simon asked.

"Yes... but he said he'd just been drinking tomato juice, and he clearly believed that. So I'm beginning to wonder... "

"If someone slipped him a Mickey?"

Jim nodded. "So we need to find out where the party was and have a word with the people who were there."

***

It was next morning before they got a reply to that. Gregg had passed out en route to the hospital, and remained obstinately unconscious for almost twenty-four hours. When he did come round, he gave them the name of a small club. When he checked it, Jim spoke to the barman, who said he clearly remembered one of the group at the party had been drinking tomato juice - he would have preferred orange, but on the evening in question they had run out, so he accepted tomato. Jim nodded, then got the name and address of the man who had organized the party.

They caught up with Harry Levinson that evening.

"Mr. Levinson? Detective Ellison, Cascade PD. I understand you arranged a party at the Waterside Club a couple of nights ago?"

"Yes. It was my brother's twenty-first birthday, so I threw him a party."

"And one of the guests was an Andy Gregg?"

"Yes... Oh God, don't tell me... "

"Mr. Gregg has been charged with drunk driving and causing an accident - fortunately nobody was hurt, but with the level of alcohol in his blood, he'll be lucky if he doesn't lose his licence for at least five years, probably more, as well as having to pay a pretty large fine. When he left, did nobody see he was too drunk to drive?"

"I don't think anyone actually saw him leave," Levinson said. "But Detective... he didn't know he was drinking. Two or three of the other guys thought it'd be funny to slip a little vodka into his tomato juice any time his back was turned. I only found out myself last night when my brother told me... he'd seen them in the afternoon, and apparently they had been laughing about it, saying they hoped it would teach Andy not to boast about not drinking... but he never boasted about it, just always said he didn't drink and preferred juice."

"We'll need their names," Jim said. "And your brother's testimony that they had said what they'd done in his hearing."

Levinson nodded. "I'll bring Ted in to the PD when he gets home. He works till 7... Will that be all right?"

Jim nodded. "Bring him to Major Crime - I know, drunk driving or slipping someone a Mickey hardly counts as a Major crime, but I was the driver of the vehicle Mr. Gregg hit - and I'll take Ted's statement."

Levinson looked at him. "Not many cops in your position would be looking for an excuse for the driver who hit you."

"Before he passed out, Mr. Gregg said that he'd only drunk tomato juice, and it was clear to me that he believed what he was saying. He shouldn't be penalized for someone else's stupidity."

And Harry Levinson nodded his agreement.

 


End file.
